Moments of My Life
by The Sun Also Rises
Summary: A twoshot does that exist? based on the early years of Kartik's life. Any ideas for a better summary? When I wrote this story, it sounded like crap, but I'd like a second opinion.
1. Remember Today, Little Brother

**Now, picture ****Kartik**** with an adorable head of black curls and a squeaky little voice. He's young in this story, younger than six.**** I can't really tell how old he is, because the book doesn't specifically say how old he was when ****Amar**** left (Who knows? They may have left together). Anyway, this is the first chapter of a miniseries I am going to do ****based**** on critical moments in ****Ka****r****tik's**** life. As you can tell, I love him to death. This is my interpretation of events. I own NOTHING!!! Enjoy and READ and REVIEW!**

They are so white and clean as they parade through the street. Their guns are so long and shiny. I reach out from Mama's arms wanting to touch one of the British horses. She pulls me back and scolds me. I hang my head.

Amar is up on Papa's shoulders. He doesn't laugh and cheer for the British like I do. Instead, he sits quietly. He says the British will take over. I'm not worried about the British, but I am afraid to see him so sad.

When the parade is over, Papa and Mama take us for a stroll down by the pier. I ask if I can go play by the water, but Papa smiles and says no. Mama sets me down and I run to Amar. I look up at him. He is so much taller than me. He walks with his chest out and his head high. I sneak one more look at him; then I try to do the same. I can't do it; so I frown. Amar sees my face. He doesn't talk, but takes my hand in his. I raise my head just a little higher. Amar is God to me.

Amar is quiet. He's scaring me. His face is dark and sad. I can always tell when he is angry. I timidly speak up. "What's wrong, Amar?"

He looks down at me. "Little brother, I am to go away tomorrow. And you shan't see me anymore." He looks like he will start to cry. Seeing him like that makes me want to cry too.

"Where are you going, Amar?"

Amar doesn't look at me when he talks again. "I don't know, little brother. Papa says that I will go to a fine school were they will teach me to be powerful. He says it is an honor."

"Why, Amar?" My eyes are wide in fear. Amar can't go anywhere. He's my brother.

"Because Papa said so," he snapped.

I look down in shame. I don't want him to see me cry.

We walk for a long time and Amar says nothing. When he does talk, he sounds sad. "I'm sorry, little brother. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying!" I yelp through a sniffle.

"Fine. You are not. But I'm still sorry."

"That's all right." I take his hand again. It feels strong and secure. I want to have hands just like his when I get big. "I wish you could stay, Amar."

"So do I," he whispers. I can barely hear him.

Papa comes up behind us and picks me up and puts me on his shoulders. I don't laugh like usual. Papa puts me down again and looks in my eyes. "What is the matter, little tiger?"

Amar is behind Papa and gives me a quick look. I know what he means. 'Don't tell what I told you.'

"Nothing, Papa. I'm just sleepy." I yawn to make him believe me. Amar gives me a small smile.

"Sleepy?" he says playfully, "if you fall asleep now, you'll miss the fireworks!"

"Fireworks!" I yell. I love all the bright lights and pretty colors. As the first big blue flash goes up in the sky, I forget all about what Amar just told me.

Papa, Mama, Amar, and me walk back home late. I really am sleepy now, so Mama carries me in her arms. I snuggle in closer to her as the winds blow. She holds me tighter.

Amar walks by Papa. I can't hear what they are saying. Maybe they are talking about what Amar told me. But I am too tired to pay attention.

When we get home, Papa opens the door. Mama carries me in; then she sets me down to stand on my feet. "Carry me to bed, Mama!" I whine.

She kisses my hair. "I will, precious. But first you must say goodbye to your brother. He is going on a grand adventure tomorrow. You must bid him good luck."

I nod, too sleepy to really care. "G'bye Amar," I mumble.

He bends down to hug me. "Goodbye, little brother. I'll miss you." He is hugging me too tight. I can't breathe.

" 'mar! You're squishing me!" I complain.

"Oh, sorry." He stands up to walk away. Will he ever come back? This scares me. I run to him. My eyes are so teary that I can't see. I ambush him in my biggest of hugs and bury my face into his shirt.

"Don't leave, Amar. Don't go. Who will protect me when you're gone?" My nose is stuffy. Mama sees me crying and comes and scoops me up.

"Precious, now don't cry. It will be all right." She's lying to me, because I see her crying too.

It's early in the morning. The sky is still dark. I hear voices, strange voices, not Papa, or Mama, or Amar. I tiptoe down to the parlor. A big man stands by the door. He has a big, red hand on Amar's shoulder. Amar is carrying a big leather bag. The big man is talking, but I can't hear him. But I do hear Amar when he says, "'Can I see him again before I go, Father?"

He means me. I run back to bed. I don't want to talk to Amar. I might start to cry and never stop. As he leans over my bed, I pretend to be asleep. He looks at me for a long time, or at least I think he does, because my eyes are closed. Then he leans down by my ear and whispers softly, "Remember this moment, little brother." And then he is gone. I hear a door slam a few minutes later. I hear Mama crying. I look out the window to see if I can see Amar. He is there, walking down the street. I watch until I can't see him anymore.

**How was it? Like? No like? Good? ****Bad?****Ugly?**** Probably more on the ugly side, but that's okay. I get way too sentimental about ****Kartik****. Anyone ****wanna**** help me fight ****Gemma**** for him? I am a yellow belt in karate, you know. Yeah. Don't ask about my little ****Kartikkish**** idiotic fantasies. (****which**** usually involve punching ****Gemma's**** lights out) ****Just kidding.**** I'm a diehard Karma shipper! **

**I do have one major pet peeve in ****fanfiction****. I hate it when people read, but don't review. I really need feedback. ****Constructive criticism, a little note saying that someone is actually READING the story, a message in a bottle, a smoke signal?**** Please! ****Gracias.****Yo ****aprecio ****ustedes(Means)****Thank you. ****I appreciate you guys!**


	2. A Day of Fate

**I'm on Christmas vacation. And, without school and homework, I have not a clue what to do with myself. Please tell me that the I-love-school phobia will wear off when I get to college. I want to actually have a life! So, to curb my appetite for academics, I've been writing and updating ****fanfics**** like mad. Poor little tiger leaves his family in this chapter. If I had a little boy like ****Kartik****, I don't think I'd have the heart to send him away, poor little thing. And if I had a BIG boy like ****Kartik****, I'd chain him to my wrist and swallow the key! Oh yeah!!! So, call me crazy. ****Whatever.**** Just leave a review. I own NOTHING!!! Wow. That disclaimer is getting old. Here, Happy Christmas. Have a chapter. Oh! And be sure to read my new story entitled Married ****Life(****Karma all the way!!), my new ****oneshot**** called In the Letter That You Never Wrote to Me, and my new poem/****sorta**** sonnet called You remembered. I think it's really good! Whew! What a sales pitch I made!**

Today I am six years old. Papa says he has a special surprise for me, but he won't tell me what it is. I am very excited. He says he will tell me at supper. But now it's still morning. For breakfast, our cook Jaha made dosa with fish and fruits. Dosa is my favorite food. I can still taste it in my mouth.

I helped Ladli, our maid, with the dishes. I like Ladli. She is younger than Jaha, and she smiles a lot. She is engaged to a farmer. I will miss her when she gets married. Mama says that she will not come to see us after that because she will have her own household to care for. This morning, I almost dropped a very expensive dish when I was trying to dry it off. Ladli saw it falling and leaped out to catch it. I'm glad she did, because then I would have been in much trouble.

Papa takes me down to the water to play. It meets the Arabian Sea, he says. He also says that many lands are at the end of that sea and that maybe I will get to see them someday. I tell him that I want to live with him and Mama in India forever. He doesn't look at me anymore.

"Have I made you angry, Papa?" I do not like to make Papa angry because it means the end of the whip for me.

"No, Little Tiger, you have not made me angry."

"Oh," I don't know what to say to him.

"Perhaps we should go back to you Mama. She will be worried about you." He tries to pick me up and put me on his shoulders.

"No Papa! I am too big for you to carry. You didn't carry Amar when he turned six. He was a big boy, and so am I." Papa smiles at me and takes my hand.

The streets of Bombay are very dusty. Lots of people rush to and from work and home. I like watching people very much. Sometimes I watch for Amar, even though I know that I will not see him.

I miss walking to market with him. I always liked to see him bargain with the street vendors for the best price on sweets for us. He would argue and argue until the merchant finally gave him what he wanted. Amar is very smart and clever.

Papa and I stop by the fruit stand to pick up some things for Jaha. Papa carries the fruit home in great big baskets on top of his head.

"Papa!" I tease. "You look like a girl going to get water from the river! The basket shouldn't be up on your head!"

His eyes spark with laughter and he sets the fruit basket down, puts me into it, and hoists both me and the fruit above his head. I scream in delight. I like Papa when he is like this. He has been very sad since Amar left. I watch the crowds from my new position.

The colors of the ladies' saris mix together in a blur because of the hot sun. Far away, the streets look foggy and watery. Papa says that is called a mirage.

When we arrive home, Papa sets me down and opens the door. We walk into the cool, dark house. I sigh. "Papa," I ask, "when will I see Amar again?"

Papa looks at me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "You shall see him very soon, Little Tiger, very soon."

"Good," I state. "I miss Amar."

Mama comes into the room. "Kartik!" she shrieks. "What have you done to your clothes?"

I look guiltily down at my white clothing. It is stained with sand and dirt from the beach."

She turns to Papa. "Arun, really. You shouldn't have let him play by the beach. I told you to take him to the harbor only. Now look!"

Papa sighs. "Sunita, does it matter?"

Tears fill Mama's eyes and she shakes her head. "No. Thanks to you, it doesn't!" She starts to cry and leaves the room.

Papa walks into his study and I scurry away to my room.

At dinner, Papa tells me his surprise.

"Little Tiger," he says, "Your Mama and I have just learned that you have been chosen to be sent to school with Amar."

"To school?" I ask. My eyes are big. "Where is the school, Papa?"

"Far away in a very exciting land. You will learn to do many things Little Tiger. You will learn to speak new languages, and mathematics, and perhaps you will learn how to fight with a sword!"

"A sword!" I am very excited now.

"Yes, Little Tiger, a sword!" Papa smiles. "And," he continues, "if you are very, very good, you shall learn how to play the most wonderful game in the world, Cricket!"

"I like games," I say. But then I think of something frightening. "Papa, will I ever come to visit you and Mama?"

Papa and Mama look at each other. Mama looks mad. "Perhaps," Papa says. "But you will be so busy learning new things that I am sure you will be too busy to fret. And you shall have Amar, of course. He is very excited that you are to join him. Aren't you excited to see your brother?"

I nod. But I am scared now. I am worried that I won't be able to come home anymore. I finish my dinner. Papa and Mama give me some gifts. Mama gives me a small book. She says, because I can't read, that it is called The Odyssey. She says I will be able to read it soon and that I must read it if I am ever afraid and lonely. She also has made me a cloak. It is green.

Papa gives me a Cricket bat. It is new and very smooth. He says to keep it with me so that, when I learn to play, I shall have a bat of my own.

They both kiss me goodnight. As I go up the stairs to my room, I ask, "When will I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, Little Tiger," Papa answers. "Goodnight son."

I lie down on my bed but I can't sleep. I am very worried that I will not come home anymore. I move by my window and try to look at the book Mama gave me. It is covered in strange words that I can't read. Big tears leak from my eyes. I sniffle. It is so dark in my room. I hate the dark. Mama used to come and sing to me and Amar. Now she doesn't. Amar is her favorite, I think.

It is too lonely here. I pick up my blanket and tip toe over to my parent's room. The silky fabric that covers the entrance rustles as I push it aside. I creep down to the side of their bed and spread my blanket out on the floor. I lie down and sigh. I am about to fall asleep when I feel my papa's strong arms lift me up onto the bed. He places me in the middle. I find Mama's arms wide open. She holds me close and sings quietly to me. I cuddle next to her and fall asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I wake up slowly. It is very early, but already I can hear the sounds of people up and moving. Mama shakes me gently. "Kartik, time to rise."

"It's still early, Mama," I protest.

"It is," she says. "But remember, today you have a big journey ahead of you. It will not do for you to be sluggish. Up! Up!"

I get slowly out of bed. The floor is cold. Mama and Ladli and Jaha scurry in and out of my room getting my things ready and packed. I dress in the traveling clothes that have been laid out for me. I warm up once I put them on. I walk sleepily to the kitchen and wait to be served my breakfast. Papa comes to sit next to me.

"Kartik," he says. He does not call me little tiger. "Are you hungry?"

I shake my head.

"Are you frightened?"

Even though I am frightened very much, I shake my head no.

"Good. You are very brave. A man will come for you shortly. He is very important and you must follow him and do exactly as he tells you. He will take you to Amar. When you arrive at school, you must always follow the rules. Listen to your brother. Do everything he says. He is to look out for you from now on. Do you understand?"

I nod.

"Good. Understand, Kartik, this school is very special. It is a high honor that you were chosen for it. Your teachers want to make something great out of you. Do not give them reason to regret taking you in."

I nod again. But this time I have to ask, "Papa, will I ever see you and Mama again?"

Papa looks away. He doesn't know what to say. Finally, he looks at me and says, "No, Kartik, you will not." He walks out of the room. I sit quietly and sniffle a little. But I won't cry! I won't! I'm a big boy and I'm going to a rich, important school. Why should I cry?

Mama takes my breakfast from Jaha and serves it to me. She sits down next to me and rubs my back while I eat.

I look up into Mama's eyes and say, "Mama, promise that you'll come visit me someday. I want you to see me all grown up and important. Promise me, please!"

She smiles at me and ruffles my hair. "Certainly. If that is what you want, then I shall come and see you when you are _all grown up and important_."

I finish my breakfast.

A loud knock sounds at the door. I look up quickly. Papa opens it and a large man steps in. He is the same man who took Amar. I cringe. I stand up and walk towards the parlor door from the kitchen. I hide in the doorframe until Papa calls me out. I walk, trying to be as brave as I can.

The man holds out his hand to me. I shake it nervously. He says his name is Gurjeet. He is Indian. He speaks to my Papa in a low voice and I can't hear what they're saying. Papa nods. I catch the name 'Amar'.

Mama comes out with all of my things stowed in a new rucksack. I gulp. So I really am going away. My eyes grow wide.

Mama gives me one last hug. Papa pats my shoulder. And then Mr. Gurjeet leads me out from my home and onto the street. Tears fill my eyes. But I know I can't ever let them fall.

**Aww****Poow****wittle**** thing.**** I feel bad for him. The next chapter will probably be about his beginning days as a ****Rakshaninian. ****And yes, the cricket bat and the book are the same ones in AGATB****, Nice**** foreshadowing? No? ****Geeze**** Is what you call a guy of the ****Rakshana? ****A ****Rakshaninian? ****Review!**

**Te ****adoro, ****Kartik**


End file.
